


The Praise Of Dean Winchester

by TheDoorMarked42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Encouragement, Fang - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Healing wounds, Hurt Dean, Injured Character, M/M, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Top!Benny, Vampire Sex, bottom!Dean, dom!benny, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny warned Dean to be careful with this fight. He decided to be the way he always is When he hunts and gets banged up pretty bad. Nothing the pain of a rub down with alcohol can't fix. It hurts but Benny will get him though it. After its over Benny admires him for his strengths, not daring to say anything he's ever done wrong like a lot of people do. He wouldn't dare want to make his love feel weak and broken like he usually feels. Dean doesn't receive praise much anymore. Thats okay. Benny likes to think that's why he's here. To make him feel well. Shower him with praise. Make him feel like the warrior he admired all throughout purgatory. Both his words and his sex can show Dean how he should feel. How he should be praised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Praise Of Dean Winchester

"There there, I won't let nothin hurt ya too much. have I ever let anything even come near you in purgatory?" Benny says, smirking as he urges Dean to lay face down in his lap so he can work on fixing those nasty bruises forming on his back. He goes along with it but.. God does he hate that damn pain of alcohol stinging him. It's no better than hellfire to him. "Whatever get it over with." Dean grumbles shifting around a little, rubbing his cheek into Benny's leg as he braced himself. Benny chuckled at how squeamish he is about medical care in anyway. 

He took a little sympathy on him as he rubbed his cold, soft hand down the bottom of his back where the bruises weren't at. "Darlin I told ya to be careful... That these creatures weren't to be taken lightly... Now look what they did to ya. Don't worry though, I'm gonna get you fixed up." He assured him. Dean arched his hips up to his gentle touch. "Hey I'm sorry alright? I know I shoulda listened. Those sons of bitches really got me off guard, seriously." He said smiling playfully turning his head in his direction. Benny nodded in instant forgiveness and grabbed the alcohol bottle from the side table and poured it into the sponge. 

He started by gently patting it over his back and Dean winced and instantly tried to move away from it. "Woah woah Stop all that movin around!" Benny smiled and Instructed and held him down. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed painfully and stilled himself under Benny's hold "Babe ya gotta let me do this. I know it hurts but you've been through worse. Hell we've been through worse together." He whispered. "Too much." Dean whispered back. A moment of silence was between them before he started again. Benny picked the sponge back up and put more pressure as he rubbed in circles and Dean gripped Benny's thigh trying not to let the pain show though him and Benny shushed his small groans with his consoling free hand petting though his hair. 

About 14 excruciating minutes of pain later, Finally, he was done cleaning his wound and his back was already starting to look better. "Alright now, you're lookin real good there. I can bandage this up now and then tomorrow, I'll check to see if it gets better. If it's not, if I have to use my supernatural strength on ya im taking your ass to the hospital." Benny declared, though he knew well already he would never really have to go to the hospital for it. He just wanted to tease him for his hatred of hospitals. "Yeah uh right, thank you so much, again." Dean replied, voice still thick with pain that he didn't even want to move as he sat up, feeling the stiffness of his wounds as he straightened his back to sit up and lean against the couch, throwing his head back.

Benny smiled and petted him on the shoulder and left the room. He came back with some bourbon and two small glasses. He poured them both a glass. "Here chief." He said, holding out a glass for Dean to take. Dean titled his head to look at the glass in his hand and took it. He gulped it all down in an instant and groaned as he leaned forward to put the glass on the table. "Hey don't go feelin too bad. Well emotionally anyway, heh. Every scar ya get when you fight these battles, makes ya stronger. It makes you the warrior who I've learned to respect... and fall in love with, over the years. You and Sam both don't get enough credit for how strong ya guys are. How much you endure. Most people, I think they'll be in in an institution somewhere if they went through half the shit you put yourselves through."

Dean has been through a lot with sam. He smiled at that. He smiled mostly though remembering how he and Benny fought their way through purgatory together. Every cut they got, every bit of dirt in their hair, all the splinters from the countless tiny wood pieces all on the ground from the countless trees getting caught in their fingers, arms and legs sometimes. He shook his head slightly. "You've always come through for me Ben. I can't repay you enough, and thank you." Dean quietly replied. Still feeling awkward accepting compliments since it doesn't happen often. 

Benny took a look at his sad expression. He knew what was up. How he needed to feel appreciated a lot more. He kneeled on one knee on the ground in front of him and slowly rubbed his thighs through the thick denim of his jeans. He noticed they ripped a little from his fight today. "I'm here Dean, look at me." He whispered affectionately. And smiled when his eyes locked with his. Dean took a deep breath and reached his hand up to gently caress his fingers under Benny's chin, feeling the smooth hair of his beard. Benny planted both knees on the ground and leaned in a little closer, humming slightly from deans touch. He took his cap off and tossed it to the couch.

Dean moved from the couch and slid onto the floor into Benny's lap. He stared at him for a moment as Benny rubbed the bottom of his back again before slowly removing his shirt, being mindful of the bandaged wounds. Dean pressed his chest against him as benny grabbed the back of his neck and bought it to his mouth as he tilted his head and kissed snd sucked lightly. "Ahhh fuck..." Dean whispered in between moans as he gently thrusted his hips up, Benny's neck kissing sending shivers down his body. Suddenly Benny stood up, still holding Dean close to his body. Dean wrapped his arms around him and let himself be carried to his room.

Benny laid him down onto the bed. "You okay darlin?" He asked Dean affectionately. Dean nodded silently and started to move Benny's jacket off his shoulders. Benny then leaned up and removed his shirt. Dean's eyes gleamed as he admired his physique. Benny massaged his hands over Dean's chest, moving down more and more until he got right to his belt, making his skin flush with warmth from the gentle touch. 

"Please Benny.." Dean begged. Eyes going wide and bright, biting his lip. Benny smirked at him not wasting no time as he never broke eye contact when he undid his belt, gently squeezing the hardening, warm, thick flesh in his hand. Dean moaned out before making a move to remove his pants and underwear. Benny complied and stood up and pulled them both off and removed his own. "Where's the lube babe? Talk to me." Benny asked. "There. Top drawer." Dean replied lazily pointing in the general direction of the drawer next to his bed. Benny retrieved it and just to show off used his super speed to be back in between dean's legs in seconds. 

"Don't you dare even tease me you asshole, I know you like watching me squirm and beg. Bitch." Dean whispered in a low growl as his eyes closed with a smile, slowly stroking himself, spreading his legs open. "Oh trust me, that'll be no problem." He said and lubed himself and Dean's hole. "I thought you weren't gonna squirm for me, so what changed huh?..." Benny asked as Dean was moving his hips back and forth on Benny's fingers, wincing in pleasure as he stroked himself harder with both hands. "awww is it the way I'm hittin your spot? You like that? you bein so good for me." Dean shivered and moaned at each stroke of his fingers in response. "Ahhh yes fuck- fuck yes dammit Benny" Dean managed to breathe out in between his increasing moans. 

Benny finally started to slowly slip his fingers out now that he got his dick hard and ready for him. "Imma fill you up now, I'll have you feeling so good soon." Benny said with a smile and pressed against him teasingly before shoving in, inch by inch, settling inside him and gently rolling his hips as a start. He leaned down over Dean a little more and soon his thrusts came harder. Dean moved both his hands around his neck as he made noises that indicated his struggle to breathe correctly as his prostate was hit with every deep stroke. "So- so fucki- fucking good. Shit!" Dean managed to whimper in a high pitch as he felt his dick throbbing with every thrust now. He was gonna cum so hard untouched. 

"Ugh fuck...you ready for me to cum for you?" Benny asked with a growl in his voice again, his fangs showing. This is something that happens when he's so close, dean learned. "Yes oh my fucking god.." Dean groaned back in response clenching around him, fingertips digging into his arms hard, his throat even feeling tightened for a second as his body shook as he came hard, untouched like he knew he would. Benny slowed his thrusts, gently removed himself from Dean's hole, stroking his dick as he came all over dean's stomach. 

Benny was able to retract his fangs as the effects of his orgasm came down while he laid by dean's side. "Promise me you'll never hate me, and walk out on me." Dean, Breathlessly, began to say. He didn't care how girly it sounded. It was his way of letting him know how he felt. Benny looked over to him. Reached out his hand to stroke his freckled face. "Never. Had your back and been saving your ass since day one. I couldn't imagine ever wanting to forget you after everything I've ever done for you, and you for me. I wouldn't even be here without you, dumbass." He said finishing with a playful smile. "Thank you..." Dean replied, tears slowly falling from his face as he curled in closer to him. Benny rubbed his hand through his hair again. "No need to thank me darlin, I'll always have your back."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Dean/Benny is one of the best ships on SPN. If Benny was still alive I feel like they should have become cannon just as much as I feel destiel should be cannon. Kudos, bookmarks, or comments are always appreciated if you made it this far *wink*.


End file.
